1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to towing vehicles used for the purpose of towing 5th wheel trailers; recreational, horse or utility types.
2. Description of the Prior Art
5th wheel trailers are very popular forms of recreational vehicles used due to the increased size of living space per the overall length of the vehicle with the overhang portion of the trailer. To hook up a recreational vehicle of this type necessitates lowering of the tailgate of the pick-up truck towing vehicle so as to allow the hitch pin mounted to the tongue of the 5th wheel trailer to enter the pick-up truck box where the receiver hitch is mounted to the floor. When the hitch pin enters the pick-up box the tailgate must be closed so that the edge of the tailgate if left in the open position will not hit the front face of the trailer. Many after market designs are manufactured as replacements to eliminate this tailgate problem, but they are not true tailgates. The designs sold on the market now are wire screens with a metal frame to hold its shape or vane/louvered metal configurations with a notch in the center of them at the top portion so that the hitch pin of the 5th wheel trailer can pass through during hook-up or unhook operation. These designs are useful only in this purpose as there is no structural strength to them as is a factory tailgate for load carrying capabilities as our design described herein.